


Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami visits, Nishio’s a piss baby and Hide likes a man in uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

Hide had thought it would be a good idea to get together with Kaneki’s friends after-hours, but he was now regretting it. He yawned and rubbed the sleep away. 

“Hide, would you like some coffee?” Kaneki asked.

“Mmm, sure,” Hide mumbled, glancing at Kaneki. He noticed that Kaneki still had his uniform on. If only he wore that at home. 

As Kaneki walked behind the counter, Hide rested his head on the table, only to be pulled back up.

“Oi, Nagachika, this was your idea, so don’t go falling asleep,” Nishio remarked. 

“Fine,” Hide sat up. “I didn’t know you guys closed this late though.” 

“You should’ve paid more attention.” 

Hide sighed. Kaneki returned with Hide’s coffee, which Hide sipped gratefully as he glanced around the shop. It was nice after-hours; the atmosphere was calm without the noisy customers.

Kaneki sat down and placed his hand on Hide’s. “Thank you for coming this late, I really appreciate. I’ll let you sleep in tomorrow morning.”

“That would be amazing,” Hide said. “You’ll have to stay in bed with me though, I want to cuddle with you.”

“Touka! Come separate these two!” Nishio groaned. He finished cleaning the last table, hung up his apron, and headed out the door. “Don’t be late tomorrow, Kaneki.”

“I can’t make any promises,” Kaneki replied. The door closed with a ding and the shop was silent for a minute. A door in the back opened and Touka entered, followed by Hinami.

“Alright, stop with the PDA,” Touka said.

“A-Ah, sorry, Touka-chan,” said Kaneki, a pink hue forming on his face. He removed his hand from Hide’s, but moved his chair closer so their legs were touching. 

Hide looked over his coffee cup at Hinami. He smiled and put the cup down. Hinami shrank behind Touka, wary of the new face. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I’m too tired to do that sort of thing,” Hide said. 

“Hide!” Kaneki hissed. “Don’t say that!”

“What? It’s the truth.” Hide took another sip of coffee. 

“Onii-chan, who’s that?” Hinami asked, tentatively walking over.

“Hinami-chan, this is Hide. I’ve known him for more than ten years now,” Kaneki explained. “You can trust him. Hide, this is Hinami-chan.”

“Nice to meet you, Hinami-chan!” Hide held out his hand and Hinami retreated. 

“Knew that would happen,” Touka retorted. 

“U-Um,” Hinami tried. “Do you like reading books, mister?”

“Of course I do. I like to read about detectives and mysteries. I also like to read about you guys so I can learn more about you.” Hinami’s eyes widened. “But don’t worry, I only read them because I have to take care of this handful.” He pointed to Kaneki, earning a jab in the ribs.. Hinami giggled. 

“Are you and Onii-chan dating, mister?” Hinami asked, standing next to Kaneki.

“Mhmm, we’ve been dating for about half a year now.”

“It’s been difficult,” Kaneki said. “But we’re making it work.”

“So ghouls and humans can live together?” Hinami asked, amazed by the concept.

“It takes some getting used too, but yes, they can.” Hide drained his coffee cup and put it down. He smiled at Hinami, who returned it.

“So does that mean I can call you Onii-chan, too?” 

Hide, taken aback from the question, could only stare. Regaining his composure, he got up from his seat and kneeled in front of Hinami. 

“Of course you can call me Onii-chan,” Hide said. 

Hinami grinned and hugged Hide. Kaneki smiled, chest filled with happiness. He glanced at Touka, who smiled too.


End file.
